inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
VT5.5
Officially named Course 1, Blooms (ブルーム) is the name for the top 50% of people who enter First High School. As opposed to the Weeds, Blooms have higher magic capabilities as sorted by the entrance test. This tests magic technical skills including application ability (speed of magic design), magic tolerance (scale of Magic Sequences), interference strength (strength of rewriting Eidos) and Magic Power which is a combination of the three. The name Blooms comes from the symbol of First High, a flower with eight petals, being present on the clothing of the Course 1 students and not the Course 2 students. There is a general feeling of superiority among the Blooms just by being in Course 1. The Course 1 students are sorted into classes A, B, C and D. Class distribution is supposed to be evenly split between the four classes, although exceptions occur which give educators considerable headaches. The curriculum between Course 1 and Course 2 students is exactly the same; however, students in Course 1 have access to private lessons and magic teachers which the Course 2 students do not. The lack of availability of instructors has given the Course 1 students a more in-depth instruction, while the Course 2 students only study off terminals. Magic education is a trial-and-error thing and accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Students sometimes lose the ability to use magic after such accidents. Such vacant places are filled up by Course 2 Students as replacements. Although accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated due to accumulation of know-how, the number of students who drop out being unable to use magic is not small. Officially designated as Course 2, Weeds (ウィード) is the name for people who scored in the bottom half of entrants. As opposed to the Blooms with a flower on their uniform, the Weeds do not have it, hence their name. People in Course 2 generally have weaker magical capabilities compared to those in Course 1. Despite this, it is important to note that Course 2 students, especially the ones at First High School which boasts the hardest entrance exam, are still elites at using magic, especially when it comes to using combat magic, which is usually quite simple and requires fewer processes than most other forms of magic. It would be more accurate to think of Course 1 students as having greater flexibility and complexity in their magical spells and faster invocation speeds, rather than having greater combat ability. The Course 2 students are sorted into classes E, F, G and H. Since April 2096, for 2nd & 3rd Year students, due to addition of Magic Engineering Course for 2nd and 3rd Year students, Course 2 students are sorted into classes F, G and H (Class E is for Magic Engineering for 2nd and 3rd year students). People in Course 2 have limited access to instructors and facilities as compared to the Blooms. Officially, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds". Magic education is a trial-and-error thing and accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Students sometimes lose the ability to use magic after such accidents. Such vacant places are filled up by Course 2 Students as replacements. Although accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated due to accumulation of know-how, the number of students who drop out being unable to use magic is not small. However, the initial division was caused by a mistake in management when First High initially expanded to accommodate 200 students. There were not enough instructors to teach all the students, so it was decided that half would receive immediate instruction while the other half would wait another year. Compounded to that, there was a mistake in uniforms so half had the symbol of First High, a flower, while the other half did not. This gave rise to the misconception that the half without the flower were only replacements for the Course 1 students. However, the teachers that were expected in the second year never materialized and the mistake with the uniforms was covered up by being ignored, leading to the continued division between the students. The International Magic Association was established in 2046. Its original purpose was to prevent the pollution of the Earth beyond what it could recover from through the use of radioactive and nuclear materials used in weapons of mass destruction. Due in part because of the role Magicians could play in ensuring the halt of nuclear weapons being used, they were able to seemingly free themselves from the control of their home countries and be permitted to intervene with their skills in border disputes. When combat among Magicians would occur on the front lines, both sides would cease their skirmish when they observed signs of the use of nuclear weapons regardless of which side was to blame, both sides would cooperate to stop the deployment of the nuclear weapons. The banning of nuclear weapons was established and became the paramount duty of Magicians around the world. Magicians are administered by the state as weapons of the state, and as such belong to the state. Private Magicians are forbidden from acting in any way that would go against their country of origins interests. Due to this, internationally, the rights of Magicians are significantly limited in comparison to those of non-Magicians. This is the reason for which the International Magic Association has no military force of its own. Magicians whom are apart of the International Magic Association aren't in great number to approach such a force. In return, the International Magic Association calls for the cooperation of each member state in order to implement multinational teams. In such situations violations of the Charter are discovered, the resulting country's national power would be asked to be reduced by fellow members. 2 The International Magic Association’s Charter was created for the purpose of targeting and dealing with radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that would contaminate the environment, not including "clean nuclear bombs". The detonation of a state of the art nuclear bomb made for large battles would make a small nuclear bomb an indispensable weapon, which resulted in the complete ban of nuclear weapons. 1 The establishment of the International Magic Association Charter allowed for World War Three to be a period of time in which not a single nuclear weapon was used. Thanks in part because of this achievement, the International Magic Association was honored. It is internationally recognized as an agency of peace that holds a position of prestige in the world even after the end of WWIII. 1 When it comes to matters that may be the cause of a "radiation emitting weapon", the International Magic Association investigates such matters if radiation is detected, thus the perpetrator being found to be in violation of the International Magic Association Charter. The Association abbreviates "radiation emitting weapon" as a weapon capable of contaminating the environment with residual radioactivity. In particular, the word "weapon" included in the clause any magic capable of leaving radioactive contamination. 2 The Magic Association can take measures to block interference from others when action is taken at the highest level within the association. Japanese Magic Association The Magic Association has secret lines of communication reserved for use by the Ten Master Clans, and even allows them access to top secret information from the Joint Chiefs. 4 An online meeting of the Ten Master Clans can be conducted through a communication line from each members home through the nearest Magic Association office. 5 The Main Headquarters for the Japanese Magic Association is located in Kyoto, while its primary branch is in the Kanto region. 6 It is known on the surface to the residents of Yokohama that the location of the Kanto branch is housed in the Yokohama Bay Tower, in order to keep a watchful eye over all vessels that enter Tokyo Bay and where the Offices for National Defense and the Naval Police are disguised as civilian companies, whereas everyone else is none the wiser. 7 There are also branch offices in Tohoku, Shikoku and Kyushu. 5 The National Magic High School Goodwill Magic Game Convention is sponsored by the Japanese Magic Association every year. 8 The National High School Student Magic Sciences Thesis Competition is hosted by the Japanese Magic Association each year on the last Monday of October where the location is changed every other year between the Kyoto International Convention Center and the Yokohama International Convention Center, near the locations of the Magic Association Headquarters in Kyoto and the branch office in Yokohama. 6 It is known that in 2062 a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association went on, however, during this cultural exchange while in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya was abducted and Saegusa Kouichi suffered injuries from assailants linked to the Kunlunfang Institute of Dahan SECTION 11 is a secret Magic skill of the Goldie Family Family that was secretly taught to Akechi Eimi. Only the members of the main family can learn this because acquiring this skill is necessary in order to have a right to be a successor of the Goldie Family, as Tathlum is what represents the Goldie Family. 1 This magic is similar to the Shippou Families Million Edge magic, when comparing the delayed activation spells. Tathlum was a type of ball used by the Celts as a projectile for slingshots, made from the brain and bones of dead enemies hardened with lime. The god Lugh used one to defeat the evil god Balor by piercing his Evil Eye with it SECTION 12 or magic processor, is the part of the subconscious mind responsible for the use of magic. After expansion, the expanded activation sequence is read by the magic processing area in the subconscious and variables such as coordinates, output, and duration are inputted, the result is inserted alongside the activation sequence and gives rise to the completed magic ritual. This complete magic ritual is taken from the operations area of the subconscious and transferred to the lowest level of the conscious, the 'root', from the area between the conscious and the subconscious, the 'gate', whereupon it can be projected upon the outside world, as the magic ritual projects and targets 'information events' — in the study of modern magic, these are named 'Eidos' from Greek philosophy, and refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. 1 In terms of function, the Magic Calculation Area's transforms the imagined reality into data and produces a Magic Sequence for the desired spell. Generally speaking, target coordinates, strength and ending requirements are all set as variables to be executed by the Magic Calculation Area; all other essentials are incorporated into the Activation Sequence, which is then sent to the Magic Calculation Area and translated into a Magic Sequence. In short, the target and power of the spell are determined by the Magician's mind whereas the nature of the spell is determined by the Activation Sequence. Not much is understood about the Magic Calculation Area and despite many studies for no specific anatomic location dedicated purely for producing magic has been found. Furthermore, an individual has no way to determining the limits or the state of the Magic Calculation Area; in other words, a magician will not be able to tell he or she is over-stressing the Magic Calculation Area by overusing magic. This is highly problematic as overuse of powerful magic often drains life force to the point of death. Still, there is enough information to know that each person's Magic Calculation Area is different, and this magic processor determines both the level of magic power and the magic specialty of the Magician. There is a subgroup of magicians whose Magic Calculation Areas are dominated by one type of magic. They are known as Born-Specialized Magicians, or "BS Magicians". Unlike normal Magicians who can freely use all types of magic, BS Magicians can only use few types (sometimes as low as only one type) of magic. In exchange, they are capable of easily performing high level spells considered almost impossible for normal Magicians within those subsets of magic. Tatsuya is an example of a BS Magician who wields two types of magic: Decomposition and Regrowth. The Yotsuba Family were involved in a series of experiences called the Artificial Magician Project. Yotsuba Miya, with the help of her Mental Design Interference, inserted an artificial Magic Calculation Area into the brains of several test subjects, including her son Tatsuya. The artificial processor in Tatsuya was highly inferior to the natural magic processor in all Magicians. The artificial magic processor was much slower and had much less interference strength than natural processors. Furthermore, as a side effect, Tatsuya ended up losing most of his strongest emotions and desires as a result of the procedure. It is also implied that Miya herself lost some of her emotions as well. Still, the procedure allowed Tatsuya, who was completely unable to use any other forms of magic aside from Decomposition and Regrowth, to use other forms of magic. Also, an unexpected positive benefit is that due to Tatsuya's artificial Magic Calculation Area being located in his conscious mind, Tatsuya is able to see, understand, and memorize any Activation Sequence or Magic Sequence he sees. This has allowed him to take Flash Cast, a Yotsuba secret technique that allows Magicians to recall Activation Sequences from memory (allowing for casting speeds even faster than with a CAD) for basic spells (5 or fewer processes), to a new level. Tatsuya can not only use cast basic spells at a fast speed without a CAD like other members of his family, he can bypass recalling Activation Sequences and even constructing Magic Sequences entirely by storing images of Magic Sequences in his memory. Therefore, Tatsuya's Flash Cast is instantaneous. Considering that most combat spells fall within 5 or fewer processes, Tatsuya excels in comba SECTION 13 Magic Casting Techniques are ways that magicians can cast magic in a faster or more efficient way. The most commonly used way magicians cast magic is with the use of Casting Assistant Device (CAD), but throughout the series we see other ways that magic can be cast and used. The ability to use the half activated spell as a "stepping stone" to creating one's own magic from the same system. This was used during Tomitsuka and Tatsuya's fight. 2 When continuously using the same magic, Cyclical Breathing refers to the space between when one magic ends and the next one begins. The less overlap between the first and second magic, the less stress is placed upon the Magician. Magician who excelled in shortening the dead time between the two were known as "Adept at Cyclical Breathing".Miyuki is mentioned to be "adept at cyclical breathing", and Tatsuya compares Masaki's talent as rivaling to that of Miyuki. Tatsuya mentions that Masaki's cyclical breathing is more like an innate talent. To be able to freely wield powerful magics without breathing raggedly, also requires more than a large capacity within the Magic Calculation Area. 3 Magic Casting Technique to allow one to perform up to a maximum of 9 different Magic Sequences at the same time then store them to allow a simultaneous instantaneous release of all of them. Speed Loader, using Kouichi's "Octet", allowed him to maintain 8 different Magics from 4 different Systems on stand-by and which magic he needed to deal with a variety of situations instantly. are ranked based on the abilities from Rank A to E. The Magic Power of a Magician is assigned according to International Standards. Currently, Magic Power standards are evaluated by: 1 - Interference Strength (Strength of their Magic Sequences for rewriting Eidos) - Capacity / Scale of Magic Sequences (Magic Tolerance) - Processing Power of Magic(Speed of Magic Design and Eidos rewriting) It is stressed throughout the series that despite what was once believed, Magic Power is not indicative of combat ability. Interference Strength (or Strength of a Magicians' Magic Sequence) expresses the strength of a Magicians to alter / rewrite the Eidos. Directly trying to interact with Psions produced by another magicians activation sequence will cause a rejection by the other magicians' subconscious. If a magician "A" places hands on a magician "B"'s CAD while the magic is being cast, then magician "A" will receive the interference 1000 fold (times). 1 Scale of Magic SequenceEdit Processing Power of MagicEdit Thirty years ago, the transition from Activation Sequence to Magic Sequence was so slow that it was incomparable to today. Magic Sequence efficiency was also pretty low, and in comparison to today, it required several times more Psion to construct an equally effective Magic Sequence. Magic Power standards change over time. Earlier, International Standards for calculating the power of Magicians emphasized the Psion count within the Magician's body (both physical and mental bodies) rather than focusing on the speed of Magic Sequence construction. Thus, by these standards, both Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki Magic Power would be ranked as top tier.Today, the Psion count, the execution of the magic (way magic is used), multi-quantitative processing speed and analysis ability are not considered variables of assigning a Magician's magical strength. This is why Tatsuya, despite his abilities, is considered a low-rank Magician.Magic Power can also refer to the more generic context of having the physical capacity of repeatedly casting spells REPEAT is an information body constructed from a Magician's Psions. When a Magic Sequence interferes with, and overwrites, an Eidos, it can alter real-world phenomena. However, because of the world's restorative power to maintain temporal continuity, magic sequences cannot be used infinitely. 1 Activation SequenceEdit An Activation Sequence (起動式) is a magic blueprint constructed out of Psions used to jump-start construction of the Magic Sequence. It replaces the mediums used in Ancient Magic and allows faster and more efficient use of magic. Once an Activation Sequence is constructed, it is absorbed into a Magician's Magic Calculation Area where all the variables are filled. The Activation Sequences are a type of Psion. But they alone cannot affect reality. The Psions produced by the user would scramble and then return. This is the function of CADs, to take the Psions initially provided by the activation sequence, and form them into Psions the magician can use to rewrite phenomena: the magic ritual (sequence). 2 The various variables generally used are - Co-ordinates, Output, Duration, Scale, Strength, etc.. 2 Modern-day Magicians save these sequences to their CADs in compressed form. The Activation Ritual is a large block of data for building a magic ritual. Mages can intuitively guess what kind of effect the ritual would have. By looking at how the magic ritual would interfere with the Eidos, and what parts wouldn't be affected, it's possible to read and attempt a guess at the effect the magic ritual would have. However the activation sequence alone is simply a chunk of data, representing a massive amount of information, and even the magician deploying it can only dynamically interact with it in the subconscious. Therefore, the act of reading the activation sequence requires the enumeration of endless strings of image data, then reproducing an image from those in your head. Normally, such things cannot be done in the consciousness. 2 Directly trying to interact with Psions produced by another magicians activation sequence will cause a rejection by the other magicians' subconscious. If a magician "A" places hands on a magician "B"'s CAD while the magic is being cast, then magician "A" will receive the interference 1000 fold (times). Mandrake is a type of magic that is conveyed through the "Psion Sound” instead of physical sound. It cannot be stopped by stopping physical sound, but waves created through magic can attenuate the "Psionic Waves" that propagate through a "Psionic Area".The magic releases Psion waves that cause psychological damage by causing terror within 150° in front of the user. Mandrake doesn't create images of fear, but rather creates fear itself. It doesn't overload the target's emotions, yet it allows the target's consciousness to produce fear. Mandrake has no lethal effects. A target exposed to this can become a victim of intense fear leaving their mind seriously debilitated regardless of their psychological endurance. Rather, the damage can be enormous depending on whether or not the victim has been trained to endure their fears. When attacked, the fear a victim thought they had once overcome, comes forth within the consciousness which causes the victim to panic. The victim can fall into a lethargic state, or even lose consciousness. Depending on the victim, the effects of feeling the fear once again can cause it to last in their mind.A known magic to use as partial defense against "Mandrake" is Silent Veil, which is a spell that can attenuate Psionic Sound thus weakening "Mandrake"Done It has been likened to a magical equivalent of a nuclear warhead, and operates similarly on fundamental principles of physics; by converting matter into energy, it performs comparable destruction without the radioactive material fallout. The energy released by Material Burst can be calculated using Einstein's mass-energy equivalence equation (E=mc²), in which energy released through the decomposition of matter is the mass of the decomposed matter multiplied by the speed of light squared. This shows that when Material Burst is used upon "...a single drop of water, a paltry 50 milligrams of matter, the explosion created has the power equivalent of 1000 tons of TNT." 1 Material Burst is incredibly powerful and has the potential to outstrip any other Strategic-Class Magic in sheer destructive ability as Material Burst is not limited to area and has no theoretical limits to its power like some of the other Strategic-Class Magic. The USNA was unaware, however, whether Material Burst was performed using magic or using some form of tactical warhead. To come up with a countermeasure In the case that Material Burst was somehow performed using a tactical warhead, the USNA began a highly classified and extremely dangerous experiment to create a mini-black hole in order to understand and possibly replicate the effects of Material Burst. The only Magician capable of using Material Burst is Shiba Tatsuya. The CAD that was made specifically for Tatsuya to use this spell from extreme long distances utilizing low orbital satellites is known as Third Eye, and was developed by the JSDF 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion shortly after the Defense Battle in Okinawa. In order to gain access to Third Eye a complicated locking mechanism must be deactivated involving a two person card key, blood pattern verification, password, and voice-print verification; none of which are Tatsuya's. Nonetheless, Tatusya is still able to cast Material Burst without the assistance of Third Eye, albeit with a shorter range limitation. There have been 3 confirmed uses of Material Burst in the series. The first confirmed use was during the Defense Battle in Okinawa when Tatsuya used a newly developed sniper rifle from the JSDF in combination with Elemental Sight to shoot a bullet near to the ships of the Great Asian Alliance before using Material Burst upon the bullet. This eliminated all of the invading forces and created a tsunami, causing further damage in Okinawa. The second occasion happened during the Yokohama Disturbance, and destroyed the fleeing camouflaged vessel of the GAA that landed the invading mechanized forces. The action was carried out at a safe distance from Tokyo harbour. The third confirmed use ended the planned full scale invasion following the Yokohama incident, and later earned the name of Scorched Halloween. The explosion completely annihilated the port and the resulting hurricane and tsunami then eliminated the base offshore. Subsequent investigation by the IMA (International Magic Association) ruled Material Burst to have not been in violation of the charter forbidding the use of "radiation emitting weapons", as it had no subsequent environmental impact.The explosive yield was roughly 1,000 times greater than the nuclear bomb dropped on Nagasaki in WWII and on a scale equal to major nuclear weapon tests conducted by the USA and USSR in the middle of the 20th century. There is no upper limit to how much energy material burst can convert. If the object's structure is somewhat uniform the energy can be converted indefinitely. Here, "uniform structure" doesn't mean that its components are uniform, but that there's no functional complexity, as there is in gears, circuit boards, the organs of higher-functioning beings, and dividing. For example even objects like small planes, over which various minerals are spread out unevenly, are uniform in structure in the sense that they are "a lump of minerals". And so, if Tatsuya is able to merely to perceive it - even if its a tiny planet - he can convert it to energy and eliminate it. Material Burst was not used for another three years until Scorched Halloween where Tatsuya used Third Eye for the second time to initiate the spell upon a drop of water, which eliminated the ship carrying retreating enemy forces. This event then led to the third known use of Material Burst in the series, against the Great Asian Alliance's Zhènhai Naval Port and the nearby Geojedo Base, where their fleet had been mobilizing for all out war against Japan following the failed attack at Yokohama. Tatsuya was ordered once again to use Third Eye to initiate Material Burst; this time, Tatsuya's magic transformed 1 kg of matter directly into energy. In accordance with Einstein's Formula, the heat energy equated to 21,000,000 tons of TNT. ” also known as "Mental Structure Interference", that was unique to Miya, and is among the rarest types of magic. It was thought of as a myth and a legend, thus considered impossible and does not exist in any records except in an old story, of which the authenticity cannot be confirmed nor disproved. This Magic was used by Miya on Tatsuya to forcibly alter the area of his consciousness that creates strong emotions (the limbic system) in order to convert it into an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. This experiment caused Tatsuya to lose all strong desires.It was also used to change Maya's consciousness' shape by changing her memories before her rescue into "knowledge", thus separating the emotions from her memories.Mental Design Interference had the side effect of weakening Miya, when she did not completely remove Tatsuya's emotions. When Maya discussed this with Tatsuya, she informed that removing all of Tatsuya's emotions would have been easier and not cause any strain or side-effects but instead she left the brotherly is a spell specific to Yotsuba Maya and is what made others consider her as the strongest Magician in the world. The Japanese name, 'Meteor Stream', is representative of the appearance of the magic, but the English name 'Meteor Line' is more representative of the nature of the magic. This magic has cemented Maya's place as one of the most powerful magicians in the world, earning her the names 'Devil of the Far East' and 'Queen of Night'.It's a Convergence-type Systematic magic, which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. The apparent process of this magic is that it first forms countless tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area, which are then shot out as rays. The attack appears like a shower of lasers, but the power of Meteor Line has no connection with the energy of the light. Even the amount of light is irrelevant. The essence of the magic lies in forcing the redistribution of light, where the coordinates for light to be in are set as little balls and lines are then drawn between them. Anything in the space the light passes through is modified as the light is transmitted: regardless of the hardness of the object, heat resistance, plasticity, or resilience; a hole is drilled through. Not even highly transparent glass holds an optical transparency of 100%, and cannot escape the event modification that 'light has passed through' and therefore 'a hole was made'.Looking at the logic behind this magic, rather than the phenomenon itself, it can be concluded that the magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words a type of decomposition magic which decomposes targets into gas. Since it's defined as a 'ray of distributed light', it cannot be defended against via blocking, reflecting or refracting. Since the light doesn't come from any particular direction, it cannot be shielded against by magic either. Even if one were to cover themselves with a spherical shield in all directions, it cannot alter the movement of photons and the phenomena 'light has become a line' will still be produced, resulting in a hole.Just as it's impossible to defend against with magic which shields against physical phenomena, it's almost impossible to defend against Meteor Line with anti-magic. Since it's mediated via the physical phenomenon called light, preventing it purely via anti-magic such as interference over an area is extremely difficult. If one's interference strength in the single element 'distribution of light' cannot exceed Maya's, 'Meteor Line' is unstoppable. As 'distribution of light' is Maya's innate magic, interfering with it is far too high a hurdle. And once the magic has been activated, even if interference is spread in the area of effect, the phenomena rewriting effect that 'light has moved' has already taken place. Not even the Phalanx of the Juumonji's, which perfectly combines defense against physical forces with defense against magic can hold against it. Due to that, Maya stands invincible in a fight between magicians, and is regarded as one of the 'strongest magicians in the world'. However, 'Meteor Line' operates by indirectly affecting the structural information of an enclosed space, it decisively loses out to Tatsuya's ability to directly interfere with structural information. The magical barrier through which light passes crafted by 'Night' via interfering with the structural information is easily shattered by interference which directly affects the structural information. SECTION 13 is a delayed activation magic recorded just short of invocation, requiring significant preparation. The magic is inscribed on the paper of a Grimoire that Shippou carries with him. Once used, Million Edge can not be recast until the time consuming process of applying the magic is completed once again, showing severe limitations. The Shippou Family's signature magic doesn't involve the use of CADs. The families from the Seventh Institute all hold magic focusing on manipulating multiple objects (Herd Control); magic that is easier to use for them compared to other magical families. Since this spell does not need a CAD, it is Shippou Takuma's ace in the hole, as a spell that manipulates thousands of paper blades making it literally 'million edges'. Shippou's Grimoire is an approximately B5-sized book with 720 pages or 360 sheets. A page is 182mm wide and 256mm long. Upon activation (Shippou flipping through every single page), the book is disassembled and each B5 page gets split into 4mm by 4mm squares. One leaf = 2880 4x4 paper blades, x 360 leaves = 1,036,800 blades. 1 If not countered, the paper blades launched towards the desired target can be lethal or can cause long term injuries. In his fight with Tomitsuka, he was able to use it multiple times by releasing a smaller number of blades, although it was rendered useless by Tomitsuka Hagane with his Contact-Type Gram Demolition. is a Long Range Solid Matter Oscillation Type magic that creates powerful oscillations that can be applied to any material such as dirt, rock, sand or cement as long as the solid matter is recognized as the "Earth's Surface". The area the spell is applied to will suffer vertical vibrations that run perpendicular to the epicenter as the affected "Earth's Surface" groans under the magic. is an area of effect spell that utilizes Convergence Type and Absorption Type magic. Mirror Cage works by setting a target as the origin, causing every light source within a certain radius to be reversed, so that no outside light can penetrate the area surrounding the target, which results in a pitch black prison. 14 is an undisputed A rank destructive Decomposition spell that directly decomposes the physical structure of the information targeted. It works on inanimate objects as well as living organisms. It can decompose muscles, tissue, bone, even organs into the basic molecules such as ions and the basic elements by interfering with the structural information. It is described as being considerably mundane and quiet. There is no sound or light emitted and when raised to the highest degree of Decomposition, even easily flammable materials will not ignite. The objects dissipate to dust, transform into steam and then scatter. This spell does not travel through physical space so it can be aimed through physical objects and is not limited by distance by any means. Mist Dispersion is also called Vanishing Clouds, Fog Dispersal, Demon Right. Direct interference into the structural information of an object is a form of magic of the highest difficulty. 1 Like Gram Dispersion, Mist Dispersion also "decomposes" structural information, but the basic difference between the two is Gram Dispersion "decomposes" structural information in the 'Idea Dimension' (i.e. Psion structure - Magic Sequences and Activation Sequences) while Mist Dispersion "decomposes" structural information in the 'Physical Dimension/World'. It is a classified magic. This is the only known counter to Yotsuba Maya's Meteor Stream, which manipulates the physical properties of light to drill holes in any object. Anything that the light ray touches, including Phalanx, the magical barriers of the Juumonji Family, is immediately pierced. Tatsuya's Mist Dispersion, however, can directly decompose the structure of light itself, preventing the light ray from passing through anything. Despite Mist Dispersion's dominance over Meteor Stream (which made Maya renown for being the strongest magician in the world), there are several methods of countering Mist Dispersion. Coincidentally, the first way is the defensive spell Phalanx, as it creates multiple barriers behind one another that continually regenerate. These barriers also protect the caster's personal information, making it difficult for the spell to be aimed directly through the barrier. While Phalanx is not necessarily a true weakness of Mist Dispersion, Mist Dispersion cannot easily break down the entire set of continually regenerating magical barriers. A battle involving Phalanx and Mist Dispersion would be one of attrition and endurance between regeneration of the barrier and dissolution of the barriers. The second counter is Contact-Type Gram Demolition. It creates a formless armor of Psions around the body that also protects the caster's personal information in the Information Dimension. The third counter is using strong camouflaging or sensory interference type magics like Matoi, Parade or Ghost Walker. These prevent target acquisition thus blocking Mist Dispersion. Trident: The name for the triple Decomposition spell programmed into the CAD of the same name (Silver-custom Trident) that consists of three processes built into one Magic Sequence. The first process decomposes the Wide Area Interference to allow the magic to work without hindrance, the second decomposes the Data Fortification of the target, and the third processes Mist Dispersion to decompose the target. When used it looks as if the target is consumed by static before turning into dust, and the combustible elements burn after reacting with oxygen in air. This magic is often called "Demon Right". Partial Decomposition (Partial Mist Dispersion)Edit Tatsuya also uses the magic to partially break down structures or human flesh to either immobilize humans (or cause injuries) or to disable the functioning of objects on single or multiple targets or as area of effect magic. Tatsuya used this magic to destroy the door of the special reading room to reach the Blanche terrorists (who were accompanied by Mibu Sayaka) trying to steal magic research data from First High. He also used it to destroy the guns of Blanche terrorists during his confrontation with Tsukasa Hajime and later used it under the effects of Cast Jamming by Antinite to injure and immobilize them is a type of magic that removes an object's inertia (including the human body), surrounds it with a cocoon of air, and creates an even larger vacuum tunnel around it to move the object through that tunnel. This is the only magic with four processes that utilizes Weight Type, Movement Type, Convergence Type, and Dispersal Type Magic, yet it isn't a very complicated technique. 1 Still, it has its disadvantages, such as requiring the user to scout out the destination prior to forming the surrounding air currents that buffer the vacuum tunnel. If someone had the ability to repeatedly leap into the air while using this ability, they might even be able to continuously use this ability to confuse their opponent. However, this technique is fundamentally incompatible with attacking, and is more suited for retreating. Molecular Divider ) is a secret technique that weakens molecular bonds. It was developed by Major William Sirius, a previous USNA Combat Magician Commander. A classified USNA military magic, which Lina learned after surpassing the previous user of it. Kichijouji Shinkurou mistook Tatsuya's Decomposition Magic for Molecular Divider when he witnesses it. Tatsuya in turn uses this misunderstanding to his advantage by implying that it was what it seemed, in order to conceal the true nature of his abilities. During her fight against Tatsuya, she activates it with her knife CAD. 2 This type of combat knife seems to be a standard issue hand-to-hand combat weapon of Stars, because Stardust members tasked to suppress and capture Tatsuya were also equipped with them Multi-Scope is a long-ranged Visual Sensory Systematic Type Magic that is used by Mayumi to observe a physical object from multiple angles like a visual radar. It also enables the user to expand their vision to beyond obstructions like walls. Multiple Bounceis a Reverse Speed Type Magic that takes advantage of the kinetic energy vectors. This technique does not make any precise adjustments to the targets trajectory, but purely rejects all the targets back. Muspelheim is an area of effect magic that decomposes gas molecules into plasma, and furthermore, by forcibly separating the ions from the electrons, creating a high energy electromagnetic field Particle Accelerator Lab is a 30 km linear particle accelerator located in Dallas, Texas in the USNA. In November 2095, an experiment conducted there to develop a countermeasure to against Material Burst is how the Paranormal Parasites were summoned into the world Neutron Barrier s a magic that uses the magic area of Gravity Control-type Magic and the Magic Area formed by the Shift Magic. As its name implies, Neutron Barrier was a type of magic that generated a field that prevented neutrons from rebounding.Both Gamma Ray Filter and Neutron Barrier were classified as Dispersal-Type Magic. Dispersal-Type Magic was defined as magic that interfered with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulated gamma rays was categorized as Dispersal-Type Magic because the magic interfered with light particles, but on some level this was a later classification. These two magics were originally developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons and the two of them were researched together in most situations. For ease of research, Gamma Ray Filter and Neutron Barrier were both categorized together The New Soviet Union is made up of Russia, the reabsorbed Republic of Belarus and Ukraine; and the western regions of Kazakhstan. [ The New Soviet Union is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the USNA, the Indo-Persian Federation, and the Great Asian Union; whom are all independently setting their own military policies. If one of the great military powers tried to expand their territory, the other three would not remain silent, but there wouldn't be any threat of interference to their internal affairs. Belarus is the country where the Evil Eye was conceived. Its magical interests lie in the improvement of existing Magic Sequences. Niflheim s a Wide-Area Deceleration Oscillation Type Magic and is considered as a Rank A Freezing Magic. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. As a result, a large mass of cold air which contains a fog of liquid nitrogen, diamond dust, and dry ice particles is formed Ninjutsu sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō (忍法) is the martial art, strategy, and tactics. I, it is a type of Ancient Magic. “ At a time when magic was becoming the target of science, yet still concealed from the public world, and thought of as fiction, it was revealed that masteries such as ninjutsu had somehow become classified not just as mere forms of medieval martial arts but categories of magic. Yet rather than fiction, it’s probably closer to think of it as a mysterious "art". Naturally, as with other magic systems, the legend doesn’t tell the whole truth. The "transformations" in the ninjutsu of storytellers are just high speed movement and illusions. Onibi (鬼火, "Will-o'-the-wisp") A high-quality illusion spell, which produces ghostly orbs of light, swirling around the user. The orbs created by the Ninjutsu Magic are more accurate and more mobile than those made by Modern Magic. It focuses on creating a body clone of the user, and is the original Ancient Magic version of CRIME No Head Dragons an international crime syndicate that abuses magic. 1 The name No Head Dragon (the headless dragon), didn't originate from the organization, but was instead used by other organizations to refer to the syndicate because of the leader for No Head Dragon never appearing before his subordinates. In order to appear before the leader even if the individual were to be punished, they were first rendered unconscious and then taken to a separate location, to a private room. 1 LocationsEdit HeadquartersEdit The former Headquarters for No Head Dragon was based out of Hong Kong. 2 BranchEdit The Japanese Eastern Branch resided on top of the highest floor in the Yokohama Grand Hotel in Chinatown, as Operational Headquarters before the financier was compromised, although the location was still referred to as such. 1 MembersEdit No Head Dragon is a magic criminal organization in which members of the organization must have knowledge and ability to use magic. For a member to be promoted to the upper echelon of the organization, the member must fulfill the condition of being a Magician. 1 Sun Meilin - (Current Leader)Generators are reconstructed Magicians created to be tools through a combination of surgery and magically crafted medicinal herbs, hereby eradicating free will and emotions and completely controlling all thoughts and flushing all unnecessary thoughts that might obstruct magic activation. [ Generator No.17 proves his crafted skills The effect of magical herbs' not only adjusts the personal consciousness, emotions and perception of a Generator, it also improves their physical mobility. 3 Generators having no need to fear anything, have lost their ability to falter so they remain stoic in whatever situation they are in. 1 No. 17 - He was stopped and subdued by members of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion outside of the Nine Schools Competition Arena. 3 Sorcery BoosterEdit Main Article: Sorcery Booster Sorcery Boostersare magic amplifiers introduced by criminal organizations. These don't merely provide blueprints for the Magic Sequence — it's not a CAD but a Memory Capacitor also referred to as Amplifier that possesses a self-restoring blueprint built into the Magic Sequence that assists in the construction process. Through these, large-scale Magic Sequences are rendered possible by surpassing a Magician's original capacity. 4Tatsuya remarked that the term "Memory Capacitor" best fits the device instead of "Sorcery Booster". 4 Sorcery Boosters use a Magician's brain as a raw material, because of which legal corporations are unable to manufacture the raw materials for this tool. No Head Dragon monopolizes the supply for Sorcery Boosters. 4 No Head Dragon's FallEdit Shiba Tatsuya went to the Yokohama Bay Tower and used his Silver Horn Custom "Trident" to use his Decomposition Magic to kill every executive while getting information on Richard Sun, thus ending the No Head Dragon Eastern Japanese Branch. 1 Not long afterwards with the assassination of Richard Sun in August of the same year, the organization collapsed. 5 No Head Dragon's Resurgence Sun Meilin became the new leader after rebuilding the organization from what remained in over a year and a half after it collapsed. She forbids any and all hostility towards Japan and anyone who ignores this directive along with anyone caught drug trafficking or human trafficking is mercilessly purged. section 14 One Command (is a Mental Interference Magic used by a Yotsuba Magician.The magic lasts up to a single minute when cast, however, the amount of targets can be as great as seven. The range of the magic reaches twelve meters, though its limit is that it can't be used on those who have a greater Mental Interference capacity than the user. When a target falls under the magics' influence they have no way to resist a designated command. The user can send commands to a target through thick walls. is used by Honoka through casting an optical magic on the water's surface to generate light.At the beginning of the Newcomers Division Battle Board event, Honoka cast an optical magic on the water's surface to generate light, momentarily dazzling and upsetting the balance of the other contestants.Honoka also used optical camouflage to project images of the sky using a hemispherical display to cover the helicopter they were in during the Scorched Halloween. She also uses this magic combined with a camera for over watch in their battle with the Parasites. Using this technique, she can apparently create images that appear as they were taken in broad daylight at close range, even though their battle was happening in the darkness of night. Oscillation Mine is an Oscillation-Type Magic that is designed to capture temporarily the adversaries moving into its area of effect. First it liquefies the ground with oscillation magic to make the adversary sink into it, next it solidifies the ground by evaporating the moisture with moisture Oscillation-Type Magic Ozone Circle quickly uses high concentrations of ozone gas to paralyze opponents through acute intoxication from the magic. It can be used away from the target location by aiming the magic at the relative coordinates. The magic was developed through collaborative research in the EU before the division of West and East. The primary purpose was to counteract ozone holes. The Activation Sequence was completed in the UK, and released to old EU countries as per the agreement. is originally an illusion magic that writes coordinates into a false body that is a superficial duplicate that can't be differentiated with the caster.It's a Kudou Family magic developed by Kudou Retsu himself when Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor taught it to him at the Ninth Institute. Kudou Retsu learned by focusing on creating a body clone, his magic, 'Parade', focuses on changing the image of the user. In Lina's case, her clone's appearance is changed into an image of a golden eyed woman with pink, wild hair, while wearing a mask. This magic is helpful during Lina's fights since all of her opponents' attacks couldn't work on the clone, causing them to have difficulties in fighting her. Thus, in order to break through 'Parade', it's necessary to either locate the body between the time when the old illusion breaks down and a new illusion is created or by disregarding the five senses, one can find the coordinates of the body directly in the dimension of information. Shiba Tatsuya is the only person capable of doing this. Tatsuya asks Maya about the workings of Kudou Family’s Counter Magic ‘Parade’. Maya bursts into laughter and deflects the question by telling Tatsuya that ‘Parade’ is one of Kudou Family’s closely guarded secret and so she won’t know about it. Tatsuya pushes further by saying that she was his student and even though she doesn’t know the Magic Sequence, to at least tell the ins and outs. Tatsuya presents his own hypothesis about it to Maya – "Counter Magic “Parade” applies Data Fortification on your own Eidos and rewrites or alters your appearance. To be precise, it is a Magic Sequence that applies a different appearance or a fake mask on the Eidos and creates a false appearance, using the new appearance to mask the original in order to protect the real form from hostile magical effects, correct?". Maya responds by saying that ‘Alteration’ Magic cannot be achieved in the real world. Tatsuya further discusses about ‘Parade’ with Maya stating - "Rather than using “Alteration”, a simple adjust at the visual level using Light Refraction Magic would be enough. The problem lies in that Light Refraction Magic cannot escape my “eye”, hence where the issue lies". Tatsuya further mentions that ‘Mist Dispersal’ was also avoided which surprises Miyuki. Maya replies that then Trident should have no problem.